nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Troubadours in Arendaal
Troubadours (Norsk (Norsk Arnen):Trouvère), composers and performers of Occitan (and later French) lyric poetry in the High Middle Ages (1100–1350), became immensely influential in Arendaal during the 12th, 13th and 14th centuries. Beginning roughly from the time of the marriage of Queen Sibylla I of Arendaal to Henri of Montelimar, the troubadour school or tradition of French speaking regions of Europe spread to Arendaal. Under the influence of the troubadours, related movements of lyric poetry and music sprang up in Arendaal, performed by trouvères (the name given to medieval Aren lyric poets). The texts of their songs deal mainly with themes of chivalry and courtly love. Most were metaphysical, intellectual, and formulaic, while others were humorous or vulgar satires. After a "classical" period around the turn of the thirteenth century and a mid-century resurgence, the art of the troubadours declined in the early fourteenth century when the Black Death raged in Arendaal (see Plague in Arendaal in the 14th century). Their influence on Aren poetry and music is a testament to the profound influence which ties with continental Europe had on the development of Aren culture after the country's christianization in 1020. Numerous famous troubadours and trobairitz (the name for female troubadours) lived and worked in Arendaal during the medieval era. The earliest were mostly of French origin, such as the most renowed troubadour of the early 12th century, Baron Bertran. He was a member of the entourage of Prince Henri of Montelimar and was brought over to Arendaal by the Prince upon his marriage to the Aren Queen Regent. Many early Aren poets similar to troubadors had already emerged in the Kingdom, such as Karl de Gotborg, who perfored at the wedding of King Niklaas II and Queen Alix I in 1080. Many troubadours were from the upper classes, others possessed a clerical education and many were of humble origins. The female troubadours, were the first female composers of secular music in the Western Christian tradition. Many were from Arendaal and seemed to have been high-born or of the merchant class. The most famous was Beatritz de Dia, who has more surviving works than any other female troubadour. Aren historians have long noted that the particular characteristics of troubadour poetry in Arendaal combined foreign cultural influences with older local Norse literary forms, particularly the Skald poetic tradition. The skald was a particular kind of medieval Aren poet (the first King of Arendaal, Gustav I is often called Gustav the Skald because of his 'great learning' and the historical stories he is said to have written). They composed and performed renditions of aspects of what we now characterise as Old Norse poetry, and were to be found at courts in Scandinavia in the Dark Ages and Middle Ages. The most prevalent metre of skaldic poetry is dróttkvætt. The subject is usually historical and eulogic, detailing the deeds of the skald's king. (for more see: Skalds in Arendaal) See Also * History of Arendaal Category: Arendaal Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal